En coma profundo
by galilea
Summary: COMPLETA. Ya la he terminado y espero que os guste, desde un principio iba aser mucho más corta, pero la cosa fue liandose, besos a todos. Acepto tanto los tomatazos como las palmaditas en la espalda. Jejej. Besos
1. Default Chapter

Debo desde un principio decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, ni siuqiera este mundo magico. (Ya me gustaria a mi)

También debo pedir perdon por tardar tanto en seguir con mi FIC "Sin recuerdos", pero prometo que este finde escribo de seguro, el problema es que tengo dos continues a seguir y no sé cual me gusta más. De todas formas espero que os guste esta nueva historia de Hermione y Snape. Y vuelvo a repetir os a seguro que "Sin recuerdos" continuara pronto.

Besos

CAPITULO I

Hermione se levanto como todas las mañanas temprano para dar clases, era profesora de Pociones desde hacia dos años, desde que Harry había vencido a Voldemort. Se dirigió a la sala y empezó a desayunar, al poco llego su amigo, Harry era el profesor de DCAO.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Como un bebe ¿y tu?

-Como un cachorrito.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reírse. Esa noche no habían dormido ninguno de los dos. Hermione por culpa de un alumno que había enfermado y Harry porque sufría de insomnio.

¿Quieres que te prepare una poción para dormir?

-No hace falta. Así puedo vigilar a los alumnos que se pasean por las noches.

-No creo que sea muy divertido eso, no hasta que no llegue algún alumno que le guste romper tanto las normas como a ti.

¡Ey! Yo no rompía las normas.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo al ver como su amigo de la infancia se ofendía ante su comentario.

-Bueno, recuerda en primer año cuando probaste tu capa de invisibilidad, cuando entraste en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca...

-Vale, vale...pero recuerda que fuiste tu quien me dijo que debía entrar en ella.

Hermione rió al recordar que ella también había roto muchas normas.

Cuando termino de desayunar Hermione se levanto con Harry y salieron del comedor.

¿A que horas empiezas las clases hoy?

-A las diez. Ahora voy a la enfermería a ver a Severus.

Harry detuvo su paso y la miro con detenimiento.

-Hermione...¿no crees que deberías hacer un poco de vida social? No es sano para ti que estés todo tu tiempo libre visitándolo. Él ni siquiera notara si no estas cerca.

Hermione se sintió enfurecer, nadie le impediría pasar su tiempo con Severus, nadie ni siquiera Harry. ¡No le entendían! No sabían que era verlo así, quería estar todo el tiempo posible cerca de él y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

-Lo siento Harry, pero no quiero hablar de ese tema. No quiero que se despierte solo y vea que no hay nadie a su lado.

¿Y si no se despierta Hermione¿Vas a pasar toda tu vida al lado de una persona que no te contesta, que lo más seguro no sabe que estas allí?

Hermione se enfureció con Harry y le dio una bofeta. Su amigo solo la miro con tristeza.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero me preocupo por ti.

Hermione se dio la vuelta sin contestarle, sin decirle nada. ¡Él no tenia derecho a decirle eso¡Él despertaría! Lo sabia, sabia que le oía, que le sentía a su lado.

Hermione se dirigió a la enfermería y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama. Miro a Snape, tenia los ojos cerrados como siempre.

-Hola Severus¿cómo estas hoy?

No hubo respuesta a esta pregunta, pero como siempre Hermione la espero. Después de un rato, Hermione cogió aire para poder hablar con claridad, no quería que Snape notara que estaba llorando.

-Yo estoy un poco cansada, esta noche no he dormido mucho. Unos de los chicos se puso enfermo y estuve todo el tiempo con él. Siento no haberte hecho una visita, pero...a esas horas no era cuestión de molestarte.

Hermione se levanto de su silla y cogió una brocha con espuma y una maquinilla de afeitar.

-Voy a afeitarte...Creo que dentro de poco te va a tocar un corte de pelo, lo tienes muy largo...-Hermione afeito en silencio a Snape, con cuidado de no cortarle, después de un tiempo empezó a hablarle-Creo que le debo una disculpa a Harry..., quizás te haga gracia..., pero... le he dado una bofetada, cuando me fui tenia la marca de mi mano en su cara... Él dijo que yo debería hacer más vida social y no estar aquí todo el tiempo..¡No se quien se cree que es para decirme eso, cuando él se encierra en si mismo! ...Yo quiero estar aquí, contigo, junto a ti. Quiero verte cuando despiertes.

Hermione siguió hablándole durante una hora, hasta que al final vio que era la hora de irse.

-Me voy...tengo clases...espero que hoy no explote ningún caldero...volveré esta tarde.

Después de darle un suave beso en los labios, Hermione salió de la habitación. Era una habitación pequeña y protegida. La razón que Snape no estuviera en St Mungo era Hermione, no quería tenerlo lejos. Dumbledore dijo que traerían el cuerpo de Snape a Hogwarts si ella prometía dar clases de pociones, fue la única forma que encontraron de separar a Hermione del cuerpo de Snape durante unas horas.

Snape era su obsesión. Habían conectado la chimenea al hospital directamente en el caso de la necesidad de un medico, pero el estado de Snape solo era necesario que alguien lo lavara y le cuidara, que le ejercitara los músculos para no perder la fuerza. Nada más. Tenia un enfermera que le cuidaba el tiempo que Hermione no podía estar con él.

Hermione dio sus clases esa mañana con tranquilidad, no exploto ningún caldero. Fue una mañana más, sin ningún problema.

Hermione volvió a la habitación de Snape después de su última clase, despidió a la enfermera que se ocupaba de Snape y se sentó a su lado. Empezó a leer un libro en voz alta, Hermione le leía siempre por las tardes.

Se sentía cansada, dejo de leer y miro a Snape. Acaricio su rostro con cuidado y amor. ¿Cómo era posible que lo amara tanto después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos?

Flash Back

Hermione Granger era una chica guapa e inteligente. Y al igual que sus amigos Harry y Ron eran los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden. Ambos acababa de terminar sus estudios ese verano. Hermione estaba en la guarida de la orden, una casa que estaba en la afuera de Londres, al lado del rió. Ningún muggle se acercaría jamás a ella, estaba protegida contra ellos y contra los magos que desearan encontrarla y no pertenecieran a la Orden.

Miraba por la ventana, pensativa y preocupada por su amigo Harry. Harry se había convertido en un chico silencioso y serio, con mirada fría y dura. Los únicos que conseguían sacarle alguna sonrisa eran Ron y ella. Esa mañana Harry se había levantado con mal humor y había salido de la casa sin responder a los buenos días de sus amigos. Ron había ido a hablar con él, para saber que era lo que le pasaba.

¿Qué hace aquí sola sin sus amiguitos-Una voz fría y siseante le saco de sus pensamientos. Era Snape. Hermione no se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando a la ventana.

¿Acaso le importa-Como siempre que se dirigía a Snape su voz sonaba fría.

-Si, si estos tramando alguna de sus aventuritas.

Hermione sintió la sangre hervirle, odiaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón.

-Esas aventuritas como usted las llama han salvado vidas.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para afrontar la mirada de odio de Snape.

¡Típico! Potter y sus amiguitos, el trío de oro.

Snape hablo con veneno en su voz. Hermione se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, por lo visto Snape estaba deseoso de una pelea, y ella no le iba a dar ese placer.

¿Qué es lo que desea?

Snape no le contesto inmediatamente, Hermione noto su mirada clavada en ella.

-Dumbledore...Necesito hablar con Dumbledore. Me han dicho que estaba aquí.

-No sé donde esta. Búsquelo.

-Eso es lo que hago-Snape hablo con rencor y luego se marcho.

Las misiones se hicieron cada vez más y más abundantes y peligrosas. Harry estaba cada más taciturno y silencioso. No estaban ganando la guerra, cada vez Voldemort era más fuerte. Y el único consuelo que tenia Hermione era que estaban haciendo lo imposible por ganar. Él único que conseguía sacar una sonrisa de los labios a los miembros de la orden era Ron. Él demostraba que no se rendía ante nada y se estaba convirtiendo en un punto de apoyo muy importante en la Orden.

Esa misma tarde, Hermione y Harry ( que había vuelto de mejor humor) estaban riéndose de una de las ocurrencias de Ron, se había comido un caramelo que hacia que su voz se convirtiera en un sonido de los animales, y había elegido el de elefante. Se había escondido detrás de una puerta, cuando Remus paso cerca empezó a hacer ruidos raros y Remus había dado un salto y puesto tal cara de susto que al final todos terminaron riéndose como hacia tiempo que no lo hacían.

Una voz fría y siseante fue la que hizo que todos se callaran.

-No creo que eso sea de risa, ha sido tan estúpido que incluso me sorprende que haya sido Weasly.

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado.

Hermione miro a sus compañeros que estaban todos serios, Ron estaba rojo y Harry había vuelto a su ya habitual frialdad. Hermione no lo soporto y siguió a Snape que entro en la habitación donde solía descansar cuando estaba allí. Hermione entro tras él y cerro la puerta con furia.

¿Quién se cree que eres¿Qué derecho tienes para insultar así a la gente que le rodea?

Hermione se estaba acercando enfurecida a un Snape que la miraba asombrado ante el ataque de Hermione.

¿Te crees mejor que ellos¿Tan prepotente eres que te crees que puedes tratar así a las personas?

Snape recobro su compostura y la miro con rabia.

-No ha sido una buena idea hacer semejante ruido. No estáis solos en este mundo. No sois el ojito de mundo. Sois solo unos malditos idiotas que se creen capaces de..

Hermione estaba fuera de si y empezó a empujar a Snape con fuerzas, mientras este daba pasos hacia atrás por los golpes de ella.

-MALDITOS IDIOTAS... ESOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS SE HAN JUGADO LA VIDA PARA SALVAR VIDAS. HARRY HA TENIDO QUE SOPORTAR INSULTOS POR JUGARSE LA VIDA Y RON ES EL UNICO EN ESTA MALDITA VIDA QUE ES CAPAZ DE DARLE UN POCO DE SENTIDO...

Snape retrocedía hacia atrás empujado por los golpes de Hermione, cuando se vio acorralado entre la chica y la pared, cogió los brazos de la chica con fuerza y la atrajo hacia ella con fuerza, acercando su rostro al de ella.

-No me levante la voz ni me falte al respeto o sino...

¿SINO QUE? TE CREES MEJOR QUE ELLOS, PERO SOLO ERES UN INSINIFICANTE GUSANO. TODOS TE ODIAN...

Snape la beso sin piedad y urgencia, callando el insulto que iba a recibir de Hermione. Hermione no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, hacia escasos segundos estaba insultando a la persona que más odiaba y en esos momentos le estaba correspondiendo con anhelo a su beso. Él era el hombre que le había hecho imposible la vida en el colegio, tanto a ella como a sus amigos. Él era el hombre que acababa de romper el único momento en meses que sus amigos habían podido relajarse.

Estos pensamientos despejaron la mente de Hermione y separándose de él bruscamente le golpeo el rostro con su mano. Lo miro asustada, deseando que sus piernas le obedecieran y dieran la vuelta con rapidez para salir de esa habitación. La mirada de odio y burla de Snape le produjo un escalofrió que hizo que su cuerpo temblara violentamente.

Snape la volvió a envolver entre sus brazos, besándola otra vez con pasión y calor. Hermione se sintió derretir, no existían sus amigos, no existía Voldemort, no existía un mundo exterior. Solo deseaba acercar más su cuerpo al de él. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Snape al notar el cuerpo de Hermione pegarse al suyo con anhelo. Sin dejar de besarla la izó del suelo. Hermione noto como su cuerpo se unía más al de él, noto su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo. Noto como el le transporta a alguien sitio, pero le daba igual siempre y cuando no dejara de besarla , siempre y cuando pudiera tener su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Noto como abría una puerta y la dejaba en el suelo con delicadeza, para luego separarse de ella.

Hermione fue recobrando poco a poco la razón y comprobó que estaba fuera de la habitación de este, en el pasillo. Él no cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y pudo ver por una fracción de segundo dolor y tristeza. Al instante Snape había recuperado su mirada fría y cínica.

-Ya sabe que le pasara la próxima vez que se atreva a faltarme el respeto. Ahora váyase y déjeme en paz.

La voz fría y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose terminaron por despejar la mente de Hermione, quien se enfureció y se fue pensando en la mejor forma de vengarse de ese maldito gusano.

FIN FLASH BACK


	2. capitulo II

Sigamos con la historia...

CAPITULO II.

Hermione se despertó esa mañana con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Snape, se levanto y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

-Buenos días Severus, anoche me quede dormida. ¿Cómo estas hoy?

Hermione espero la respuesta como todos los días de Snape, pero el silencio fue lo único que recibió.

-Me voy a prepararme para las clases de hoy. Es viernes así que no volveré antes de las siete. Hasta luego.

Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, cuando llego a ellas se sorprendió de ver a Harry en ella. De pie mirando por la ventana, era un hombre muy alto y delgado. Con unos hombros anchos y una cintura fina. Hermione sonrió al pensar que tenia un cuerpo que muchas mujeres desearían poder tocar.

-Hola Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry se dio la vuelta y la miro con su habitual seriedad.

¿Has pasado la noche con él?

Hermione se sentó en una silla y miro a su amigo con cansancio, sabía lo que se aproximaba.

-Necesitas ayuda Hermione. Estas obsesionada con él.

Hermione sintió rabia ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Qué sabia él?

-No entiendes nada Harry.

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo¿Qué amas a un hombre que esta en coma y que jamás va despertar?

¡Va a despertar!

-No Hermione, no lo va hacer.

¡No digas tonterías Harry! Va a despertar.

-Tengamos en cuenta que lo hace¿y entonces que¿Qué pasara? Estabais siempre peleando, os odiabais. ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar?

Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba, nadie jamás nadie supo que pasaba en realidad entre ellos dos. Nadie sabia las últimas palabras que le dedico Snape, nadie supo que fue lo que ella tuvo que pasar al ver al hombre que más amaba cerrar los ojos para no volver a despertar.

-Sigues sin entender...

¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Explícamelo, dímelo y entonces dejare de preocuparme.

Él y yo nos amábamos.

¿Qué?

Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza y una avalancha de imágenes llenaron su mente. Recuerdos.

Flash Back

Estaban en plena lucha, Harry y Dumbledore luchando codo a codo contra Voldemort. Los demás miembros de la Orden luchando contra los mortifagos. Hermione luchaba por su vida, preocupada por la desaparición de Snape esa mañana.

Vio caer inconsciente al suelo a Remus. Se encontró acorralada contra la pared mientras dos mortifagos le apuntaban con la varita, había perdido su varita y sabia que la muerte se acercaba a ella, que todo había terminado. Vio como le apuntaban con la varita y como sonreirán con burla al saber que por fin la tenían acorralada. Los miro desafiante, esperando que le atacaran. De golpe uno de sus atacantes caía al suelo y una luz violeta se dirigía a ella. Parecía que el tiempo iba más despacio, el rayo se acercaba a ella lentamente, noto como la empujaban a un lado, un cuerpo grande y fuerte le cubrió completamente cayendo ambos al suelo bruscamente. Escucho un susurro de una voz muy conocida por ella y vio como el último de sus dos atacantes caía al suelo. Hermione notaba un peso encima, se incorporo y miro el cuerpo que le había salvado la vida. Snape tenia los ojos cerrados.

Hermione noto algo pegajoso en sus manos, se la miro y vio que era sangre. NO era suya, algo que le produjo terror, porque sino era suya era de él. Palpo el cuerpo de Snape, en busca de la herida y la encontró entre el pecho y brazo derecho. Un hechizo serrante le había golpeado, un hechizo que iba destinado a ella. Hermione sintió un dolor desgarrador en su pecho, no era posible. No podía estar muerto.

-Severus, por favor...-Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente mientras agarraba la cabeza de Snape con amor-..por favor despierta, no me dejes...

Sintió un leve escalofrió de placer al escuchar una voz entrecortada.

-Hermione...

Sintió como la mano de él le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Severus aguanta, todo saldrá bien, no me dejes, aguanta.

Una sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en los labios de Snape.

-Mi amor...Tu me has enseñado lo que significa amar...te he ...tenido en mis brazos...y eso ...eso ha sido el mejor regalo que me podían dar... Te amo.

Snape volvió a cerrar los ojos para no volver abrirlos. Su cuerpo fue sanado tras varias semanas de duro trabajo por parte de los medimagos, pero no conseguía despertarse. Hermione jamás se volvió a separar de su cuerpo durante esos dos años.

Harry venció a Voldemort con la ayuda de Dumbledore, muchos murieron pero por fin podían decir que el mundo estaba libre de un ser maligno.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, Hermione acababa de contar su historia, el amor que sentía por ese hombre. Harry la miraba entre asombrado y entristecido. Se acerco a ella y le abrazo con cariño.

-Lo siento.

Después Harry salió de la habitación, comprendiendo por fin la obsesión de su amiga. Y deseando que él no tuviera razón y que Snape se despertara.


	3. Capitulo III

CAPITULO III

Pasaron varios días desde la conversación que habían mantenido Harry y Hermione, Snape seguía sin despertar, algo que no extraño a nadie.

Una tarde cuando Hermione fue a ver a Snape para leerle un nuevo descubrimiento de pociones, se encontró a Harry sentado en la silla, mirando a Snape.

-Hola, Harry.

Harry se levanto de la silla y miro a Snape.

-Es la primera vez que lo visitas en todos estos años.

-No, no lo es. Le he hecho una que otra visita por la noche.

Hermione se sorprendió y solo pudo balbucir unas palabras incoherentes.

-Hermione, me voy.

Hermione se sorprendió aun más, y miro extrañada a Harry.

¿Te vas?

-Si, me voy. Voy a buscar a Ginny y a pedirle perdón si ella quiere.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza, Harry y Ginny habían mantenido una relación amorosa hacía escasamente unos meses. Luego sin ninguna explicación se separaron y nadie supo la razón.

¿Qué fue lo que paso Harry?. Se os veía muy bien juntos.

-Fue mi culpa, la deje ir. No quise que ella sufriera por mi culpa. Ahora me doy cuenta que fui un estúpido.

-Te perdonara.

-Eso espero. Pero por lo menos lo intentare. La amo y eso me asusto. Me dio miedo a pederla. No soportaría perderla para siempre.

-Me alegro por ti.

Harry miro a Snape y luego a Hermione.

-Le estaba dando las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho. Y le he pedido que deje de ser tan egoísta y despierte de una vez por todas...No sé porque... pero he tenido la sensación de que me escuchaba y tenia ganas de golpearme.

Hermione rió por lo bajo.

-Yo siento lo mismo algunas veces, es por eso que le sigo hablando.

-Si, quizás el comentario no le gusto mucho, creo que me pase, le insulte un poco.

Hermione se acerco a Snape y le acaricio la cara. Harry se dio la vuelta para irse.

¿Cuando volverás?

-No lo sé, puede pasar bastante tiempo. Mañana llegara mi sustituto, yo me marcho esta noche...Llámame si me necesitas.

-Gracias...Harry...

¿si?

-Ella te dirá que si.

Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación. Mientras Hermione abrió la revista para leérsela a Snape.

El nuevo profesor llego al colegio y Hermione decidió al instante que ese hombre no le gustaba nada. Se llamaba Brian Smart y era un hombre de mediana estatura, con ojos azules fríos y una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. Cuando se lo presentaron Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cuando vio como él le miraba detenidamente. Sus ojos no sonreían y Hermione sintió miedo cada vez que el le miraba.

Los días pasaron lentamente, casi un mes desde que Harry se fuera y el nuevo profesor estaba siempre persiguiéndola, invitándola a tomar una copa en las tres escobas, algo a lo que siempre Hermione se negaba.

* * *

Una tarde Hermione salía de hacer una visita obligada a Hagrid y se lo encontró a medio camino de regreso.

-Buenos tardes, Hermione.

Hermione sintió un escalofrió, cada vez que ese hombre le llamaba por su nombre sentía ganas de vomitar.

-Buenos tardes.

Hermione paso por su lado sin pararse, pero sintió como le agarraban del brazo y le daban la vuelta.

-Hermione...-El hombre sonrió-...no paro de invitarte y tu siempre me rehúsas. Me gustas mucho y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-Suélteme...

El hombre le soltó el brazo y la miro con deseo.

-Sé que tan bien te gusto y algún día estaremos juntos. Te deseo más que nada en el mundo, Hermione.

-Profesora Granger para usted, señor. Y no vuelva a molestarme o Dumbledore tendrá conocimiento de su comportamiento.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y volvió al castillo. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de Snape, con lagrimas en los ojos.

Se sentó en el borde la cama y apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Snape, llorando silenciosamente.

¡Severus, por favor.. despierta¡Te necesito tanto!

Hermione estuvo llorando toda la tarde, deseando que en algún momento Snape despertara. Pero como siempre, eso no paso.

Se quedo dormida, acostada al lado del cuerpo de Snape, recordando. Hacia dos años exactos en esos momentos que Ron había muerto, dentro de unos días se cumplirían los dos años del coma de Snape.

FLAS BLACK

Hermione esta volviéndose loca, odiaba a ese hombre, pero siempre que lo veía no podía resistir la tentación de insultarle para que él la besara. Unos besos que jamás llegaron a más, pero besos por los que ella suspiraba. Hermione sonreía al pensar que incluso cuando ella no le insultaba entonces era él quien le atacaba, y al final ella terminaba insultándole o gritándole. Snape nunca la castigaba delante de los demás, luego la buscaba y si no era él quien la buscaba era ella quien lo hacia. Se estaba enamorando de ese hombre.

Dumbledore les había reñido varias veces por sus peleas, argumentando que eso era vergonzoso , que debían estar unidos. Pero con el paso del tiempo, pareció comprender..., porque mientras los otros callaban mirando como se insultaban Dumbledore sonreía, divertido ante la escena en la que se encontraba.

Hacia varios días que Snape no aparecía por la casa de la Orden y Hermione empezaba a preocuparse¿y si le había pasado algo?.

Una mañana cuando el grupo desayunaba en la cocina Snape apareció. Los miro a todos con frialdad y se sentó en una silla. Tenia aspecto de estar cansado. La señora Weasly se levanto y le preparo unas tostada con un café.

-Toma Severus, te sentara bien. Tienes mala pinta.

Por contestación Snape afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a comer.

¿Y bien?

Era Remus, todos miraban a Snape expectantesél nunca se sentaba a comer con los demás.

-Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

-No volverá hasta dentro de tres días, esta de viaje.

Snape afirmó con la cabeza.

-Los mortifagos están planeando atacar a los Granger, quieren vengarse de todos los amigos de Potter.

¿Cuándo ser�?

-No lo sé, quizás dentro de dos días... debemos protegerlos.

Hermione miraba su plato asustada, hacia varios meses que no hablaba con sus padres por culpa de la guerra, estaban peleados. Ellos no entendían que su niña se jugara la vida por una guerra que no les concernía.

-Tratare de entablar conversación con Dumbledore esta mañana, sino lo consigo, deberíamos ir esta tarde a por ellos. Por lo menos que se queden aquí el tiempo necesario para saber donde deben ir.

-Haced lo que queráis. Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo.

Snape se levanto de la mesa y salió de la cocina. Hermione estaba asustada por sus padres, pero al ver a Snape fatigado y más pálido de lo normal sintió que su corazón se paraba.

-No te preocupes Hermione, esta tarde iré contigo para traerlos aunque sea a la fuerza.

Hermione miro a Ron, que tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrió quitándose un gran peso, se habían adelantado a los mortifagos y podían proteger a sus padres.

Parte de la mañana paso lentamente, Hermione preparo mentalmente que era lo que le iba ha decir a sus padres. Salía de su habitación cuando vio a Snape entrando en la suya. No supo por que lo hizo, pero fue una necesidad, insulto a Snape antes que este entrara en la habitación.

¡IMBECIL!

Snape se paro en el umbral de su puerta y la miro fijamente, luego desvió la vista y entro dentro de su habitación.

Hermione corrió y antes de que Snape tuviera tiempo a cerrar la puerta Hermione entro dentro de la habitación, cerrando con fuerza la puerta y mirándolo con deseo. Necesita sentirlo.

¡Eres un maldito arrogante! Me he preocupado por ti, una semana sin saber nada de ti, maldito imbecil.

Snape se acerco a ella lentamente, mirándole con el deseo dibujado en sus ojos.

-Ya van tres insultos seguidos Señorita Granger.

-Narizotas, capullo, imbecil, estúpido...

Snape la beso con pasión , abrazándola con fuerza. Hermione rodeo su cuello con los brazos y le acarició el cuello con delicadeza, dibujando con sus dedos círculos y provocando temblores en Snape. Después de un tiempo Snape se separo de ella lentamente y la miro a los ojos.

-Mis castigos no hacen mucho efecto.

Hermione sonrió y beso con delicadez el cuello de Snape.

-Entonces amplíalo.

-Ya te he castigado por los insultos de hace poco.

-Eso lo arreglo ahora mismo... Solo eres un objeto sexual para mi, y aunque seas un Slytherin te deseo mas que a nada en este mundo.

-Eso no es un insulto pero me vale.

Snape levanto del suelo a Hermione y la llevo a la cama, besándole con pasión, con delicadeza. Hermione empezó a desabrochar lentamente la túnica de Snape y acariciar su piel con ardor. Snape la observó hacer, manteniendo la respiración. Hermione vio una larga cicatriz que le cruzaba parte del pecho, acerco su boca a ella y la beso con amor. Snape dejo escapar un gemido ronco y beso a Hermione con una necesidad que jamás podría ser completamente saciada. Quitándole la ropa con avidez, para poder darle el mismo placer que ella le estaba dándole a él. Fue un momento mágico y hermoso para Hermione. Cuando terminaron, cuando ambos habían llegado al clímax gritando el nombre del otro, entonces se abrazaron con pasión y se quedaron durmiendo.

Dos horas más tarde Hermione salió de la habitación de Snape con una sonrisa en los labios, con más fuerza para enfrentarse a sus padres. Bajo a la cocina y se encontró con Ron que estaba preparado para marcharse.

Al poco se aparecieron en la casa de Hermione, y una larga conversación y discusión empezó. Hermione estaba desesperada, sus padres no le creían y no estaban dispuestos a dejar todo lo que conocían por unos locos.

Todo fue muy rápido, mientras su madre lloraba sentada en el sofá y su padre gritaba a un Ron rojo de furia, se aparecieron seis mortifagos. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, mataron a su madre y padre en un instante y Hermione vio como Ron caía con los ojos abiertos. Sabía que en esos momentos le tocaba a ella morir, pero algo paso. Los mortifagos no le atacaron, solo la miraron con una mascara fría que les tapaba el rostro.

-Miren, aquí esta la sangre sucia.

-No la podemos tocar.

-Sí, te libras de nosotros por ahora. El Señor Tenebroso quiere que le lleves un mensaje a Dumbledore. Que nos entregue a Potter y todo esto acabara.

Hermione temblaba, notaba sus lagrimas caer por su rostro. Los mortifagos desaparecieron y ella cayo en el suelo llorando, sin fuerzas.

No espero a que los aurores llegaran, no deseaba ver a nadie, solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y descansar. Olvidar lo que había visto. Su mejor amigo muerto, sus padres muertos y ella viva.

Anduvo por las calles durante mucho tiempo, al final llego a la Orden. En cuanto entro se dio cuenta de que los demás ya lo sabían. La señora Weasly lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su marido la abrazaba con fuerza. Los demás tenían los ojos llorosos. Harry estaba sentado mirando el fuego con frialdad, sin moverse como si fuera una estatua. Cuando la vieron, todos se dirigieron a ella, recibió un abrazo de Molly que hizo que más lagrimas cayeran sobre su mejilla. Harry se acerco a ella, la abrazo con cariño y amor, los dos habían perdido a su mejor amigo.

Después fue el turno de Lupin, quien se acerco a ella y le dijo que se sentara. Ella negó con la cabeza. Acerco su rostro al de él y le susurro el mensaje de los mortifagos.

Después salió de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso del resto de la Orden. Entro en su habitación y se sentó en la oscuridad de esta cerca de la chimenea, viendo como el fuego se extinguía, deseando haberle dicho a Ron quien era él en realidad, un gran mago. Deseando que las últimas palabras dirigidas a su padre fueran cariñosas y no gritos. Deseando haber abrazado a su madre cuando lloraba desconsoladamente por la pelea de padre e hija.

Pasaron horas, ya no lloraba, no le quedaban lagrimas. Varias personas trataron de entrar en la habitación, pero había cerrado la puerta con un fuerte hechizo.

No le sorprendió escuchar la puerta abrirse, sabia que el único que hubiera dejado entrar era a él. A Snape. Escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella. Noto unos brazos abrazarla con cariño y una voz susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes. Entonces, las lagrimas que pensaban no existían rompieron en sus ojos. Grito y lloro, preguntando el porque, deseando escuchar una respuesta lógica. Pero no había, no para eso. Solo unos brazos que la rodeaban y unos suaves besos cariñosos en su cabellera. Se quedo dormida, no supo cuanto tiempo.

Cuando despertó estaba acostada y rodeada por los brazos de un hombre fuerte y delgado que la miraban con amor y tristeza. Entonces deseo que no le pasara nada a ese hombre, el hombre al cual le pertenecía su corazón y su alma. Deseo saber más de él, deseo saberlo todo.

-Déjame ver tu vida.

¿Mi vida?

-Tus recuerdos, todos, desde el peor al mejor.

-No, Hermione, NO.

Snape la abrazo con fuerza, ocultado el rostro de ella en su pecho. Ella le beso la cicatriz con cariño.

¿Por favor?

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

-No estoy preparado para que veas mis pesadillas, Hermione.

-Por favor.

¿Por qué tanta prisa¿por qué quieres saberlo ahora?

-No sé que pasara mañana, no sé si te volveré a sentir a mi lado. Quizás no llegue a saber lo que escondes a todo el mundo. Quiero que compartas tu dolor conmigo igual que yo he hecho contigo.

-Hay tiempo para eso.

-No, no lo hay. Yo...yo no le dije a Ron quien era en realidad, no le dije que era el mejor mago de su familia, no le dije que sin él Harry no era nada, sin él la vida de Harry seria un infierno porque no tendría nadie que le apoyara incondicionalmente, no le dije que le quería. No le dije a mis padres que les necesitaba a mi lado, no les dije que les quería. Solo les grite.

-Hermione...has pasado por una experiencia traumática y no quiero que veas más.

-Severus, por favor. Necesito saber más de ti para así demostrarte lo que siento por ti.

-Hermione¿y si lo que ves solo hace que me odies¿solo consigue separarme de tu lado?.

-No lo hará..., por favor.

Snape no respondió, solo abrazo a Hermione con fuerza, temblando ante la sensación de tenerla cerca de él.

-De acuerdo.

Snape la beso con pasión y amor. Se levanto y cogió su varita. Hermione sabia Oclumacia. Snape le entrego la varita y se recostó en la cama. Hermione se puso de rodillas enfrente de él. Murmuro las palabras y enseguida se vio inmersa en una batalla de imagines.

Vio a un niño llorando, escondido detrás de una mesilla mientras un hombre gritaba a una mujer. Vio al chico un poco más mayor, encerrado en su habitación y matando moscas con su varita mientras se oían gritos a su alrededor. Vio como James Potter le gastaba una broma delante del todo el colegio. Vio como el chico era casi asesinado por un hombre-lobo y a la vez salvado por James Potter. Vio como el chico ya más mayor, un adolescente de 16 años, defendía un cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo contra el hombre que gritaba al principio a la mujer, el chico tenia una herida sangrante en el pecho, y luego como un rayo verde salía de la varita del chico mientras gritaba "LA HAS MATADO". Vio como el chico se enfrentaba a una vista y dictaban sentencia, "Inocente de los cargos, por tratar de proteger su vida y la de su madre, que en paz descanse"

Vio como el chico ya no era un niño, y era entonces un hombre joven que miraba con odio a una casa destruida, la que se suponía era suya. Vio como el chico entraba a trabajar para Voldemort, como torturaba a magos y disfrutaba con ello con una mirada de locura. Escucho las palabras de Voldemort "Muy bien Severus, sigue así y serás unos de mis mejores hombres" . Vio como él y otros entraban en una casa y sus compañeros empezaban a matar con placer, como el joven miraba asustado a su alrededor, sin entender lo que pasaba. Vio como una niña moría delante del joven, mientras está lloraba llamando a su madre. Vio como esa misma noche el joven hablaba con Dumbledore y le enseñaba la marca. Vio como Dumbledore se acerco a él y le abrazo. Vio como el hombre daba información a Dumbledore y recibía varios cruciatus cada vez que no cumplía al completo las ordenes. Vio al chico sonreír de verdad cuando Dumbledore le decía que Voldemort había perdido sus poderes. Vio al hombre que tenia justo enfrente torturado por Voldemort repetidas veces, mientras este gritaba "Señor no podía ir, Dumbledore estaba a mi lado, si desaparecía hubiera sido sospechoso" y "Señor, mi amo, Dumbledore me dijo que me libraría de Azkaban si le decía que pociones había tomado usted, yo..mi señor...yo se lo dije porque sabia que eso no le iba afectar negativamente. Mi señor perdón por no buscarle, señor". Vio como era torturado al repetir una y otra vez que Dumbledore no se fiaba de él ya, que no sabia nada de la Orden que al no le habían llamado a participar. Vio como él la besaba con pasión y amor.

Después se encontró con Snape mirándola fijamente, con dolor y con miedo. Ella lo entendió todo, supo porque era así. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, amándolo más por lo que acababa de ver. Sabiendo que había cometido errores, pero sabiendo que aunque el no se perdonara, ya había hecho mucho para poder demandar el perdón sin ninguna vergüenza.

El respondió a su abrazo y a su beso con un leve gemido.

-Hermione...

-Ahora te amo más que antes. Ahora te entiendo mejor que nadie y quiero que sepas que eres lo más hermoso que he conocido jamás. Has estado en lado oscuro, y has tenido la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia como para darle la espalda y luchar contra ella.

-Hermione...

FIN FLAS BACK.


	4. CAPITULO IV

CAPITULO IV

Unos pasos le sacaron de la oscuridad donde se solía encontrar. No los reconoció, no eran de Hermione, ni de ninguno de sus compañeros. ¿Quién seria?

Dos años sin poder moverse, dos años sin poder hablar, dos años escuchando la dulce voz de Hermione y notando los suaves besos de ella. Dos años...Al principio pensó que se volvería loco, que no aguantaría más, sentir, oír y saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor era el castigo que le había impuesto Voldemort por traidor. Al principio gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no le oían, trataba de moverse pero no se movía. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que hasta que no se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en coma no saldría de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba, entonces se concentraba siempre en su magia, en tratar de enviar sentimientos a su alrededor. Funciono, Hermione decía que sentía que le oía y el otro días Potter sintió que él se había enfadado. El saber que ella le sentía, el saber que pasaba horas a su lado, leyéndole y cuidándole, eso fue lo único que lo mantuvo con condura. Ella fue su salvación. Se acostumbro a no poder responder, a conformarse sabiendo que su Hermione estaba bien y que la cuidaban con amor.

Un día de estos despertaría, no sabia cuando pero cuando fue capaz de transmitir más que sentimientos por magia entonces se darían cuenta de que en realidad no estaba en coma, pero ...¿cuándo seria eso?. ¿Y no era irónico que él que siempre había escondido sus sentimientos tuviera que usarlos para poder volver a la vida?

Noto como alguien le miraba, los pasos se habían detenido y ahora alguien estaba a su lado. Mirándolo.

¿Así que tu eres Snape? El amiguito de Hermione.

Snape sintió ira, sabia quien era, era el nuevo profesor de DCAOél había hecho llorar a su Hermione.

-No sé que ve en ti esa chica, pero tu sobras. Es muy hermosa, y la voy hacer mía, solo mía.

Snape noto el aliento del hombre en su rostro, estaba bebido. Escucho una puerta abrirse y una voz que hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco.

¿Qué hace aquí?

* * *

Acababa de terminar de cenar y se dirigía a la habitación de Snape. Se pregunto donde podía estar el profesor de DCAO, no lo había visto en varios días. La amenaza de hablar con Dumbledore había conseguido su objetivo, hacia varios días que ese hombre no la molestaba.

Abrió la puerta y una figura inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Snape le produjo un escalofrió, era ese maldito Smart.

¿Qué hace aquí?

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se tambaleo.

-Si es la hermosa Hermione...

-Profesora Granger y váyase de aquí.

Hermione no levanto la voz pero sus palabras sonaron frías y amenazadoras. Lo más seguro Smart se hubiese ido sino hubiese estado ebrio, pero la bebida le dio coraje y solo esbozo una sonrisa cínica.

-Cuando termine contigo me rogaras que te llame Hermione. �¡Expeliarmus!

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita cuando Smart ya se la había quitado con un débil expeliarmus. Su varita cayo al suelo, lejos de donde estaba ella.

¡Vayase ahora mismo de aquí!

-No, no me voy. Esta noche te voy a dar el mayor placer de tu vida y tu amigo no va hacer nada¿sabes porque? Porque esta en coma y no puede hacer nada para protegerte.

Hermione dio un paso atrás pero el hombre se abalanzo a ella y la empujo contra la pared con dureza. Hermione soltó un sollozo cuando noto su boca babearle la cara. Sintió angustia pero no podía moverse, trato de luchar, pero el hombre era mas fuerte que ella.

Pero algo le salvo, el hombre fue separado de ella con una fuerza sobrenatural golpeando contra un armario y quedando inconsciente en el suelo. Hermione miro sorprendida al hombre. Había notado la magia alrededor, pero no había sido ella. Miro a Snape, seguía sin moverse, pero sabia que había sido él, lo sabia. Se acerco a él temblorosa y le abrazo sollozando y dándole las gracias. Luego se dirigió a la chimenea y llamo a Dumbledore con urgencia. Este llego casi al instante por la chimenea con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro. Miro alrededor y vio a Smart en el suelo inconsciente.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione se abalanzo en sus brazos y llorando le explico lo que había pasado. Dumbledore la sentó con delicadeza en una silla y con un movimiento de varita ato a Smart.

Luego se acerco a Snape y con tristeza le cogió la mano.

¿Puede ser hijo mío que no estés en coma¿Qué te hizo Voldemort el tiempo que estuviste a solas con él esa mañana? No te preocupes Severus, dentro de poco podrás responder a todas mis preguntas, siempre y cuando no me equivoque...

Hermione lo miraba extrañada¿qué significaban todas esa palabras¿no estaba Severus en Coma?

Dumbledore se acerco a Hermione y le sonrió con cariño.

-Hermione, voy a llamar al medico para probar una cosa. Quizás tarde un poco porque quiero traer el antídoto cuanto antes. Ya estamos seguros que el nos oye, nos siente. No te separes de él.

Hermione afirmo con la cabeza y vio como el directo desaparecía de la enfermería por la chimenea.


	5. Capitulo V

CAPITULO V

Dumbledore¡ese maldito viejo se había dado cuenta! Por fin tenia la posibilidad de despertar, por fin...Noto la mano de Hermione acariciarle el rostro con ternura, deseando poder corresponderle al igual que había conseguido protegerla de ese maldito loco. Pero estaba agotado, había utilizado demasiada fuerza y en esos momentos no podía demostrarle que sabia que estaba allí, que sabia que le acariciaba.

Escucho el chisporroteo de las llamas, dos personas en concreto llegaba a la habitación.

-Espero que tengas razón, Albus.

-Sabes que es un hechizo muy antiguo, no se usa desde hace 500 años.

-Si, y por eso no lo tuvimos en cuenta. Si ha sido así, sabes que le costara casi un año recuperar sus fuerza quizás un poco más debido al tiempo que ha estado sin poder moverse...Sabes que la locura ha podido apoderarse de él.

-Lo sé. Pero Severus es fuerte y ha estado acompañado todo el tiempo por Hermione. Si Groemp, que estuvo 6 años en este sueño no se volvió loco entonces Severus tampoco lo ha hecho. Es más poderoso de lo que era Groemp y ha tenido compañía algo que no lo tuvo el otro.

-Profesor...

Era Hermione¿por qué eran tan insensibles hablando así de él delante de Hermione?

-No te preocupes Hermione, Severus se va a despertar y se encontrara bien. Luego tendrás que ayudarle en su rehabilitación. Si es tan testarudo como siempre te puedo asegurar que podrá empezar las clases el año que viene.

Snape tenia ganas de reírse¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que iba a volver a ser profesor de pociones, maldito viejo?

-Y Severus, serás profesor de DCAO...

Snape se quedo sorprendido¿cómo sabia el viejo lo que estaba pensando, en realidad siempre lo hacia...¡De acuerdo aceptaría el puesto!

-Albus, vamos a darle la poción. Me tengo que ir, cuando despierte me avisas.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en despertarse?

-Depende...en realidad no lo sabemos, pero creo que tardara más o menos un par de días, quizás una semana.

Si hubiera podido hacer una mueca, Snape la hubiera hecho¿Una semana¡Jamás! estaba deseando ver a su amor. Se despertaría en cuanto bebiera la poción.

¿Puede tener efectos secundarios por la poción?.

-No, pero cuando despierte lo más seguro es que no pueda hablar, ni moverse. Debéis tener paciencia. Además Albus...debes tener en cuenta que quizás no este bajo un hechizo sino que este en coma, entonces no se despertara, no quiero que se hagan falsas ilusiones.

¡IDIOTA¡Claro que me voy despertar! Si pudiera te estaría maldiciendo por decir tonterías.

Escuchó como el medico desaparecía por la chimenea y como lo levantaban suavemente. Por el suave olor a rosas dedujo que era Hermione.

-Severus, esta es la poción, solo espero que haga efecto.

¡Tenlo por seguro y cuando este en forma te voy a devolver todos esos besos que no pude responderte.!

Noto como el liquido entraba poco a poco en su boca y como se deslizaba por su garganta. Paso un buen rato hasta que Hermione dejo de darle de beber y lo volvía a acomodarlo en la cama. Después, todo fue silencio, nada.

Sabia que Hermione estaba allí, pero extrañamente entraba en un sueño profundo, algo que jamás le ocurría, ya que el despertaba al tener a alguien al lado. Por lo visto la poción empezaba a actuar.

Flash Back

-Mi señor ¿me llamaba?

Un fuerte dolor fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Voldemort, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, mas de lo normal. Cuando el dolor paro pudo escuchar la voz de Voldemort.

-Si, Severus. Hace tiempo sabíamos que teníamos un espía entre nosotros y ahora hemos descubierto quien es. ¿Sabes quien es Severus?

Snape sintió un escalofrió de pánico, con un esfuerzo se obligo a responderle.

-No, mi señor. ¿Quién es?

Otro fuerte dolor recorrido su cuerpo.

-Eres tú.

Snape sabia que estaba perdido, sabia que lo iban a matar. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y se obligo a no gritar, no iba a dejar que tuviera la satisfacción de verlo gritar y suplicar. El dolor se hacia cada vez más pronunciado, notaba como su piel se iba cortando, con sus huesos empezaban a crujir advirtiendo de una posible rotura. Voldemort dejo de torturarlo.

-Tu avisaste que íbamos a por los padres muggles de esa sangre sucia Granger, no lo sabia nadie, solo yo y dos más que jamás me traicionarían, el otro que lo sabia eras tú...Te comiste el anzuelo como un maldito novato. También sé que me traicionaste antes de mi caída...¡Crucio!

Otro fuerte dolor hizo que Snape apretara con fuerza su mandila, notando la sangre brotar de sus diente por el esfuerzo. Voldemort paro.

-Jamás gritas, no sueles gritar. Pocas veces me has dejado esa satisfacción, ese era otro punto en tu contra, si hubieras gritado hubiera sabido que no querías desafiarme o que por lo menos te costaría. Pero no gritas y eso significa que no me respetas.

Snape miro con la vista nublada a Voldemort. Este se acerco a él, lentamente.

¿Qué castigo darte? La muerte es lo mejor. Pero no seria mejor hacerte ver como los tuyos mueren y luego matarte. Que veas morir a Potter y a Dumbledore y luego matarte...

Voldemort seguía paseando, rodeando a Snape, pensativo y a la vez divertido por lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

¿Conoces el "sueño eterno"-Snape negó con la cabeza-Es un hechizo como habrás deducido. Todo el mundo piensa que estas en coma, pero no lo estas. Estas dormido. Solo despiertas cuando notas una presencia cerca, y aún así no puedes moverte, no puedes hablar ni ver. Solo sientes y oyes. Es un hechizo que no se utiliza desde hace más de 500 años. ¡Dormitis comuso!

Snape sintió como un rayo azulado le daba en el pecho, pero no le pasaba nada.

¿Piensas que no te ha pasado nada? ...Cuando cierres los ojos y duermas no volverás a abrirlos...-Una risa fría e impersonal lleno la habitación donde se encontraba, Snape odiaba esa risa, la risa de Voldemort-.. Ahora te dejo, esta tarde morirán Dumbledore y Potter y tu no podrás hacer nada. Cuando te duermas yo mismo me ocupare de que te informen bien de lo que pasa y pasara durante años y años. Quizás te mate dentro de 5 años Te volverás loco y no podrás hacer nada. ¡Lleváoslo!

Snape fue llevado a una mazmorra, allí lo dejaron con un guardián que le miraba sonriendo con malicia, se obligo a no caer dormido, a luchar el tiempo posible. Durante un tiempo miro su varita, fuera de su alcance, burlándose de él. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, se obligo a no mirar a su guardián, pero cuando volvió a mirarlo, no había nadie. Estaba solo. Se obligo a levantarse, y con una sonrisa de burla llamo a su varita, pro fin pudo abrir la puerta y a salir de allí. Sentía sus músculos suplicarle descanso, tenia varios cortes en su cuerpo que le sangraban, los cruacitus habían hecho mella en él.

No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo? Corrió por los pasillos con todas fuerzas. Escucho gritos y explosiones cerca. Había una batalla cerca. Corrió en dirección de la batalla y cuando llego vio como Potter y Dumbledore luchaban codo con codo contra Voldemort.

Ya sabia porque le habían dejado solo, su guardián estaba ayudando a su amo en la lucha, porque contra todo pronostico, la Orden estaba ganando. Su corazón se paro cuando vio a Hermione acorralada contra la pared por dos mortifagos, corrió con todas su fuerzas para poder ayudarla..y poder decirle las palabras que tanto deseo haberle dicho la noche anterior.

FIN FLASH BACK

Un suave suspiro le saco de su sueño-recuerdo. Notaba un ligero peso en su pecho, notaba un cuerpo a su lado, sabia que era ella, pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado soñando y recordando¿Cuánto?. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, pero no pudo. Se obligo a relajarse, el primer paso debía ser abrir los ojos. Se concentro con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba verla, deseaba poder abrazarla, poder responder a sus besos. Poco a poco noto como sus ojos se abrían hasta que una luz daño sus ojos, obligándole a volver cerrarlos. Volvió a abrirlos, esta vez casi sin dificulta. La luz que en un principio le pareció cegadora era ahora más suave, se dio cuenta que era el fuego de la chimenea. Bajo la vista hacia ella, iluminada por la luz del fuego y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Tenia los ojos cerrados, durmiendo acompasadamente. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo admirándola, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba...ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y le miro. Un brillo de sorpresa y alegría le cruzo los ojos. Se observaron mutuamente durante una eternidad, entrando dentro del alma del otro. Ella sonrió ligeramente. Él hubiera deseado poder hablarle, pero no podía, solo podía mirarla. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un dulce sueño, cerrándose sus ojos debido al esfuerzo realizado, pero guardando en su memoria la dulce sonrisa de ella, una sonrisa solo dedicada a él.


	6. Capitulo VI

CAPITULO VI

-Esta noche a abierto los ojos, y nos hemos observado Albus. Ha sido fantástico.

-Me alegro por ello, el medimago dice que la próxima vez quizás pueda realizar un gesto con su rostro o mover los dedos. Estaba sorprendido de que Severus se hubiera despertado tan pronto, en solo unas horas.

Él no sabia que Severus es así, impredecible.

Snape observaba a los dos, ambos sentados al lado del fuego y con una sonrisa en los labios. Hermione parecía una niña pequeña, casi saltaba de su silla de la alegría y si el hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho igual. Sintió la necesidad de llamarle, de besarla. De sonreírle. Lo que el no sabia era que ya tenia en su rostro una suave sonrisa.

Se obligo a abrir su boca y tratar de hablar, aunque solo fuera su nombre. Al principió no salía un solo sonido de su garganta pero al final pudo articular un sonido que parecía sonar a "He...eee...eeeeeeee"

Hermione se levanto rápidamente al igual que Dumbledore y se dirigió a él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Severus...

Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo, provocando la risa de Dumbledore.

-Hola Severus. Me alegra ver que por fin puedes comunicarte con nosotros. Ahora muchacho debes tener mucha paciencia. Le daré a Hermione información sobre le hechizo que recibiste, creo que te agradara.

Snape miro a su amigo, queriéndolo decirle. "¿Desde cuando yo he desperdiciado la oportunidad de saber más?"

Al día siguiente, Snape paso la mayor parte de la mañana despierto. Estuvo todo el tiempo concentrándose en una sola palabra. Se lo debía a ella. Debía decírselo, debía saberlo. Algo que jamás el había dicho, algo que debía decirle.

Cuando Hermione llego de sus clases, con una gran sonrisa, se concentro en las palabras y en su rostro. Ella le miro amorosamente. Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nadaél se le adelanto.

-T..Te..Amo.

La última palabra le salió claro y fuerte, algo que incluso le sorprendió a él. Hermione rió con lagrimas en los ojos. Y se acerco a él para darle un beso en sus labios, Snape aprovecho para probarse así mismo y poder responderle. Cuando los labios de ella acariciaron sus labios, el movió los suyos suavemente, respondiendo a sus besos. Ella se separo levemente de él. Y luego volvió a besarle, pero esta vez abrió ligeramente los labios de él para poder penetrar su lengua dentro de su boca. El beso lo controlaba ella, Snape respondía ligeramente a su lengua rozándola suavemente, deseando poder demostrarle la pasión que despertaba en él. Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hermione se recostó en la cama de él. Acerco sus labios a la oreja de él y susurrándole le dijo:

-Este es le mejor beso que he degustado en mi vida. Jamás lo olvidare te amo más que nadie en este mundo y el día que tu mueras yo moriré contigo.

Una frase que él jamás olvidaría, una frase que le daría fuerzas para luchar en el futuro, para vivir, para cumplir su mas importante misión, su última misión, hacer que su amada, su Hermione fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Catorce años habían pasado desde que Snape había despertado, doce años desde que había pronunciado las palabras de amor eterno. Snape era el profesor de DCAO y Hermione de Pociones, su pequeña familia estaba en Hogwarts, en unas dependencias especiales, preparadas para ese propósito. Ella era la jefa de Gryffindor y él de Slytherin. Cuando su hijo mayor paso a formar parte del colegio, el niño tuvo que pasarse a las habitaciones de los estudiantes con sus demás compañeros de casa.

Ese día Snape se paseaba por los pasillos, vigilando que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera de su sala común o de sus habitaciones. Unos susurros le llamaron la atención. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios.

Escucho atentamente para saber donde estaban los estudiantes y cuando los reconoció negó con su cabeza, aguantando las ganas de reír con fuerza.

¡Te digo que no Ron! Me conozco el castillo de arriba a bajo y te digo que no hay ninguna habitación que se llame de Menesteres.

-Y yo te digo que si, mi padre dice que esta muy bien escondida y que solo la puedes encontrar si de verdad lo deseas.

Mientras discutían Snape llamo a la capa invisible con su varita. Los chicos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos. Uno era pelirrojo con los ojos verdes y de aspecto escuálido. El otro tenia el pelo y los ojos de color carbón. Ambos miraron a Snape asustados.

-Tst, tst... ¿A quien tenemos aquí? Al señor Potter y al señor Snape. ¿Acaso no recuerdan que esta prohibido pasear a estas horas en el castillo¿ O quizás el creerse mejor que nadie les da ese derecho?

Los chicos se miraron sin saber que hacer o decir. Snape los miro con una mirada fría y enfadada.

-Quince puntos menos para Slythering y Gryffindor. Una semana de detención, mañana se les avisara cual será y cuando. Ahora váyanse cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Ambos chicos salieron corriendo, cada uno en dirección de su casa. Snape a la Slythering y Potter como no a la Gryffindor.

Cuando Snape llego a sus dependencias estaba riéndose, su mujer le miro divertida y se acerco a darle un beso.

¿De que te ríes?

-He pillado a tu hijo y a Potter buscando la habitación de los menesteres con una capa de invisibilidad.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, esa capa le traía agradables recuerdos.

-Tendré que hablar con Ginny, no se como se le ocurrió a Harry regalarle la capa a Ron.

¿Les vas a castigar?

-Si, ese placer no me lo pierdo. Pero aun no sé que castigo imponerles.-Beso a su esposa que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos delante del fuego¿Y nuestra pequeña?

-Durmiendo como debe ser. Esta noche la he pillado mezclando unas hierbas que no sé donde las ha cogido, con un tomate podrido y agua fría en el lavabo. Creo que le gustan mucho las pociones.

-Los niños han salido a ti. Brian es un futuro merodeador y Sara...

-No, mi amor, han salido a ti. Brian es un chico travieso con demasiada curiosidad y Sara, bueno quizás ella si que se parezca a mi.

Snape rió con agrado y beso a su esposa con pasión. Orgulloso de la familia que tenia.

Fin.

Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por los posibles Reviews y muchos besos a todos


End file.
